


Santa Buddy

by Tavo_Bell



Category: Christmas - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Smut, Cryogenically frozen characters, Eggnog, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rival!Mariah Carey, Sugar daddy Santa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavo_Bell/pseuds/Tavo_Bell
Summary: Having missed Black Friday, Micheal Bublé is running out of options for Christmas.Will this finally be the year he swallows his pride, and reveals his true feelings to Santa? Or will he keep to his old ways, holding Santa at arms length? Find out this week, on Dragon Ball Z





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe THIS is going to be the first fanfiction I’ve ever written. And it’s all because Michael Bublé is a coward and made the worst “No Homo” cover of a song I’ve ever heard.  
> Mr. Bublé, if you ever see this, know that I’m sorry- but also not at all sorry. this is all your own fault.

....Cold.... so cold...

Michael coughed as his lungs began to fill back up with warm, fresh air. He gingerly opened his eyes, frost still clinging to his dark lashes. The lid to his cryo-chamber slowly opened with a hiss, and Michael sluggishly stepped out. He yawned and stretched, his bare, muscular back making a few pops with the new movement.

Micheal turned to the table that was next to his pod, which had a fresh suit and his charging phone sitting on it, waiting for him. Despite the chill still clinging to his naked form, he picked up his phone first, which had been sleeping along side him.

Unlocking it, it’s screen lit up brightly, and after a moment of his eyes adjusting to the new light source, he saw the date- November 26th. They defrosted him a little later this year then usual. Michael turned the phone back off and paced back and forth. Normally, he’d do all his shopping on Black Friday- but he’d missed it this year. 

He pushed his short brunette locks back off his forehead and exhaled deeply. His CD sales over the last several years had been rabidly declining. Almost everyone already owned his Christmas album, and if they didn’t already they’d just pirate it off the Internet. 

He chewed his lip anxiously, and reached for the silk boxers that had been laid out for him. If he wanted to continue living his luxurious lifestyle whenever he was unthawed, he was gonna find himself a sugar daddy. But Bublé knew not just anyone would do.

The two of them had been skirting around it for too long, sexual tension growing over the years. This year would have be the year Michael confronted him.

This would be the year Micheal Bublé finally fucked Santa Claus.


	2. Jingle Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys for some reason asked for more, and I am incredibly susceptible to peer pressure so I made more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you left comments asking for more on the last chapter, and seven anonymous messages on my tumblr. So, here you go.

As it would turn out, that would NOT be the year he finally fucked Santa Claus.

 

It had been the 2017 Annual Jingle Ball, and he was suppose to perform some of his best hits. He had known for a fact Santa was in the crowd. There had been a few other singers there that night, most notably Mariah Carey- his holiday rival. Many artists over the years sing a Christmas album or two, but she was the only other real titan currently in the industry. Just hearing the opening bars to her “All I Want For Christmas Is You” was enough to make him annoyed. The icing on the cake was she was successful enough outside of Christmas to be allowed to stay unthawed throughout the entire year.

Michael looked over the list of performers again. It was Mariah, a children’s choir, a few singers he wasn’t familiar with, a concert band, a tribute band that was going to celebrate some older Christmas artists, and then himself. 

“You’ve always gotta save the best for last,” he chuckled to himself, as he moved over to the snack table to wait.

The party passed slowly for him, anticipation growing in his gut as he decided on what to sing. He had only shared a few long looks with Santa so far tonight, but couldn’t make his feet approach the larger man. His face flushed as he thought up possible conversation starters, but he shot each one down as it popped up. He had no idea how to subtlety bring up what he wanted from the jolly elf without making himself look a fool.

He quickly chugged his glass of spiked eggnog as the tribute band started playing, moving towards backstage to finally get ready for his performance. He knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to drink when he was about to sing, but for the first time in many years, he needed the liquid courage.

As Michael entered his dressing room, a mousey looking intern nervously approached him, informing him that they had let an extra singer perform during the middle of the party, crunching his time. He only had time for two songs this year, instead of his usual five. Michael felt the vein in his forehead pop, but kept his pleasant expression on for the intern until she left.

Well, fuck. That limited his options.

He tugged his short locks back against his head and paced the room. He knew he had to do “White Christmas” first for his fans, it was one of his most popular songs and he hadn’t heard anyone else at the party sing it yet this year. But what about for his second one? He had to sing something for Santa, to get him interested in him, but what??

It was at that moment that Michael heard the tribute band’s newest medley start, with the tune of “Santa Baby.”

Of course, it was genius! No one had dared perform it in it’s entirety at the Jingle Ball since Eartha Kitt passed in 2008, and he knew for a fact that Santa had gotten sweet on her after she started performing it in 1953. Publicly serenading Santa would be the perfect way to get his attention, AND his favor. 

But... did he dare? 

Michael immediately sat himself in front of his dressing room’s large vanity to mentally backpedal. He fully knew what singing that song would imply. He knew he wanted stuff, and that Santa would be able to provide him with things.

But. 

How far did he actually want to take it? And, did he want people to know?

He wrinkled his nose at the thought. He definitely didn’t want the general public thinking he was anything less than straight. And he was straight! He just wanted things, it didn’t matter to him where they came from.

As he started applying his stage makeup, he remembered back to his first year at the Jingle Ball.

 

He had been a part of the staff, walking around the party and serving sweet holiday cookies, quietly singing along to the performances. Santa had frequented his tray throughout the evening, and at first Micheal thought it was just because of what he had on the platter, until he noticed Santa was just following him to hear his voice. 

The next year when he applied for the up-and-coming artist slot for the party, he was immediately accepted. He knew his hard work and talent got him there, but he always suspected he had someone vouch for him.

 

As he finished his touch ups, he had decided he wanted to have his cake, and eat it too. He pulled a pen out of his tailored suit’s jacket pocket, and began scribbling some quick revisions to “Santa Baby.” He sent a quick text with his song choices to the band he hired to accompany him so they could get ready.

He’d sing his version, people would still think he’s straight, and Santa would get the picture of what he wanted. Nothing romantic, nothing sexual, he just wanted gifts.

“This is going to work great,” he said under his breath as he picked up his microphone and made his way to the stage.

 

 

Michael coughed, his lungs sore as he slowly came back to life. It was November 26th, 2018. He was woken up two days after Black Friday this year. He didn’t need to check his now outdated phone to know this. He growled impatiently, moving his still frost-covered body out of the pod with greater force than necessary. He felt his shoulder pull, and immediately slowed himself down again. After his months of inactivity he was usually careful to warm up before moving around too much, but the memory of last year was still fresh in his mind. 

Michael slipped his frozen toes into his slippers, and shuffled across the room to his coffee maker. Starting it, he put his face down on the marble counter and groaned in embarrassment. 

He could still see Santa’s hurt and uncomfortable face as he sang his cover of Santa Baby in his mind’s eye, and all the articles that came out afterword making fun of his “no homo” attempt at a Christmas classic.

He just knew Eartha was rolling in her grave. Why couldn’t he have just sang it how it was? 

Worst of all, he was pretty sure the performance made Santa avoid him completely, seeing as he didn’t get his usual Christmas visit last year.

That... upset him more than he thought it would. He didn’t really mind the lack of present, he realized. He was more hurt that for the first time since they met, it seemed the frost elf didn’t want to see him. The beeping of his coffee maker stirred him out of his thoughts. As he poured himself a mug of the hot caffeinated drink, he decided he was going to make it up to Santa no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally made this as some kind of “punishment” for Michael Bublé, should he ever stumble upon it. Now I realize he probably never will, and this is only me punishing myself. God forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> (Let me know if y’all actually want me to finish this)


End file.
